New Wounds
by Maybe Tomorrow Maybe Today
Summary: Harry Potter is alone in the world, when they're aren't emotional wounds he is hit with a belt and a boot. What happens when harry goes to Hogwarts and finds out what love truly is...
1. They Word Stood Still

-1**_I don't own HP or any of those characters we all know and love(or hate) so much…but this IS fan so you know the deal with these…_**

_**Your Author, TIA**_

__

He had blasted down the door, and began to climb the stairs. Seeing them in the hallway, the perfect couple it made him sick. If he had not killed them because of their power he would surely kill them for having what he did not. Love, he saw it in her eyes when her husband had shouted to her. Their love for each other only surpassed for the love of their son. She ran down the hall and into the baby's room. A room that had been robbed of the heartless man who stood before James Potter, ready to kill him. Tom. M. Riddle, know by all as Lord Voldamort, raised his wand.

Death came soon for James Potter. His last words still forever haunt Tom's dreams; "I'm sorry." it was simple really. He was sorry that he could not help them. Love is the dankest thing, it will lead you to hell and back and yet we still fight for it. To keep it, to cherish it, to hold onto forever. Voldemort stepped over his limp body, his once brilliant hazel eyes now only held a small and loused spark. Never to be what they once were. He was gone…

He came to the child's room, only to find the mother holding onto her child for dear life. Seeing him and knowing what was to come she put him in his crib and stood in front of her doom. Head held high, she glared at him. That…that _thing_ that had killed the man of her dreams, now to kill her and her only son. Tears streamed down her face, her eyes were the only thing that sent Tom any idea of how much she loathed him, sparkling with fire and rage. That is until she spoke, not to Tom to her child. "I love you Harry." With that Voldimort walked over to her and hit her hard across the face.

"Do not speck unless spoken to! Now I must say goodbye…" With that he killed her. With no remorse, or even a twinge of life in his stone cold eyes. He moved over to the child, so sweet and innocent. But he knew that if he did no kill him now, this child would be the end of him.

The night stood still if only for a moment. The fighting cats silenced, the televisions flickered out and there was no sound…all but for those words. It only lasted a second, no one would know until dawn. None would know he was gone until the looked in the child's room. Nobody should know the nightmares witch he calls pleasant life but he. And all wizard kind held there breath, a shimmer of hope deep within. Not knowing of the coast.

In the depths of the night one hero lives, while two lay in what's left of their home…all because one man is no longer a man, but pure evil.


	2. Of Boots & Belts

-1**_I don't own HP or any of those characters we all know and love(or hate) so much…but this IS fan so you know the deal with these…_**

_**You're Author, TIA**_

__

A fat man threw something thin and frail into a closet under the stairs. "Shut your mouth boy, or NEXT time I won't just break your arm." the man slammed the door, storming away to pick up the plate that was broken on the floor. All that Harry James Potter could hear was the sound of the locks being turned, slid, and bolted into place before he passed out from pain and exhaustion.

Harry woke sometime later, he peered threw the vent holes in the door to see that his _family _had ordered pizza because he was being…punished. The broken arm wasn't all that bad, but by the looks of his sheets hi uncle had used his belt more than his hands.

He felt his left arm and saw that it was only a bad fracture. Using his good arm he leaned up to the shelves in the closet. When he had the first aid kit tightly in his grip he slowly eased it down. He placated the splint on his arm and wrapped it just like it said to in the small book provided. Once his arm was secure he took of the baggy tee-shirt he had on and tended to his back.

Harry folded up the blood stained sheet, placing it in the corner of his room. The closet wasn't much but it had what he really needed. A bed pad with a now ruined sheet, some small books and a stash of food he would be eating for the next few days. He looked around the small room proudly, He had managed to sneak wood and nails from the cellar and while the dursleys were out make shelves and a small box for some stray clothes.

The small 6 years old was used to the beatings by now. His first beating had been when he was 4 or 5...not that it mattered much to Harry. He knew this would be his whole life, stay in the closet until he was 18 then go and do something with his life.

Harry heard the T.V. turn on and knew he would most certainly not be eating for a while. He grabbed the new book the Dudley, his whale of a cuisine, had just thrown out. From what Harry could tell it was a small book on whales. As he began to read he found more and more similarities in whales and his uncle and cousin.

They were both HUGE. Had even bigger kids and when uncle dursly gets mad he can turn the color of a blue whale…as Harry finished reading my the bare bulb in the closet he could here the dursleys going to bed. Harry turned out his light and let sleep take over his body.

_THREE YEARS LATER_

Harry laid in the park just outside of his block, Dudley had come by that afternoon to take up were his father had left off. Now with a black eye, bloody nose and 30-some cuts and bruises he lay in the park. Never wanting to go back. The long sleeved shirt he had on hid the marks and scares from teachers, not that they cared.

_--'FLASH BACK'--_

He had just gotten back from school with the first report card of the year. He hadn't opened it and planed on forging his Uncle Vernon's signature as always. But as he had walked into the house he saw that Aunt Petunia was _not _in a good mood. Dudley was in the living room and turning almost a purple as his father. "Is there anything I have done wrong Aunt Petunia?"

She just glared at him. "I will leave that up to your Uncle." And with that Harry went to face the firing squad. Walking slowly behind his Aunt Harry wondered what he had done this time. He hadn't even talked to them but for 'yes mama''; no sir'. He hadn't broken anything and hadn't burned there toast in at least a week. And even that wouldn't make Vernon THAT purple.

Harry sat down across from his uncle and cousin. His aunt taking the seat to the side. She would never even attempt to protect him, even if he was her sisters' only son. "You," Uncle Vernon began, "what have you done to poor little Duddles her to make his grades slip." Harry now sat very confused, dudle had always been an F student beating other kids for there papers that may get him a B. Never in Harrys' life think that there was or could be a grade worse that F. Then it his Harry like a ton of bricks.

"He has been a B student until now. What have you done to traumatize him to the point of dulling his mind!" Uncle Vernon was now standing. Dudlly whimpered a little as if that comment had even penetrated his thick skull. Harry looked in his eyes and knew he was in for it.

Dudley had done _something _to make this happen. His eyes held signs of pride, like he had just gotten a D on a one word easy. Harry was scared to even breath, not even knowing what words were coming out of his mouth he spoke. "Sir, I don't know what you talking about. Maybe Dudley just had a bad term?"

Wrong truth…

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"Potter, Harry" The announcement was sent shrilly over the small classroom. "Please report to Counselor Sheri's Office immediately. Sorry for the interruption" Harry stood, and limped slightly out of the class room. It was the last week of school and all Harry wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. His uncle had found his books last night and Harry had at least 3 broken ribs from his uncle's foot. Along with the new black eye thanks to Dudley.

He walked down the halls and to the office he was directed to. If he had passed any students they would move far away from him. Ether you hated 'that potter kid' or if you wanted to get within a yard of him Dudley and his cronies would beat you to last year.

He knocked on the door, his emerald eyes spun just as fast as the rest of his thoughts. 'What had he done this time? Had Mike from gym seen the scar on his back? What had he done to deserve this?' a female voice called from inside. "Do come in Harry."

The office was just like it always was, dingy white walls and blue chairs. And a large desk sat by the small window. "Hello Harry, My name is Betty Sheri." Harry grabbed the hand that was now extended to him and shock it. "Please have a seat. Harry, I was looking over your school file the other day and saw that you have never had a physical at the school. Now in most cases this wouldn't be a problem, but you don't seem to…get along with most of the other students."

'_Well little duddly-kinns doesn't help that fact..'_

"So today before you leave you will have to have a full physical and have a session with me and your family." She smiled sweetly, thinking she was the saving grace. When all she was doing was causing him more fear.

"Mam'. I-I-I don't think my uncle will like that…" So many thoughts flew his mind. Sure his uncle used a belt a broke an arm every month but if anyone ever asked a question. If they all saw the scars his uncle would deny it all and ship him off to boot camp.

But not before the opening all those wounds. Harry didn't even think, he just ran. He didn't even here her calling to for him to stop.

_4 HOURS LATER_

………………

_And that is were we will begin next time_

_He he he don't you hate cliff hangers!_


End file.
